A Piece of Pie
by Tealeafred75
Summary: Sandor the gym junkie finally finds the sweet treat he's been looking for...


He lived two blocks from the gym, which made it easy to workout whenever he wanted. At age 35, he was getting old. Years of a hard life, plus a face with burns that covered one side did not make for an active social life. Working out had become his hobby, his only hobby. He wasn't a religious man, but his body had become his temple.

Most mornings, he would get up and go workout mainly focusing on cardio. He would then head into work drinking a protein shake for breakfast. Lunch always consisted of a carb, some sort of steamed vegetable, and a light protein. Mid afternoon, he would eat a can of tuna packed in water. After work, he always headed back to the gym to lift weights. Dinner always consisted of a protein and a vegetable, whether eaten at home or out.

It was same routine Monday through Friday. On Saturdays and Sundays, he would workout for three hours straight. That is...until he started seeing her at the gym in the mornings. One Monday, he got to the gym at 7:30, which was his normal time each day. He noticed she was on the elliptical he normally used so he got on the one next to her, the squeaky one. Sandor was agitated that entire morning, even growling at his coworkers at Lanniscorp. That evening, he let out his frustration on the weight bench.

On Tuesday mornings, he normally worked out on the treadmill, but when he got to the gym, she was on the treadmill he normally used. He was starting to get annoyed and was about to get on the treadmill next to her when she stopped the treadmill, turned and saw him staring at her...with a scowl. "Oh hey, I am done with this one if you want to use it after I wipe it down." He just nodded not really paying attention to what she said. It was her eyes, once she looked at him with those bright blue eyes, he was lost. Her hair was the prettiest shade of red he had ever seen, he could not think straight.

He started noticing each week that she was at the gym on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. She was also halfway through her workout by the time he got there in the mornings, so he started getting there earlier just so he could see her. However, he never had the courage to actually speak to her. She started recognizing him there in the mornings and would sometimes smile and wave at him. On days when she would say "hi", he would just nod.

Friday evenings were his favorite time at the gym as no one was ever there and he had his pick of what to use in the weight room. He was on the weight bench when he heard a familiar voice, "Need a spotter?" Sandor never needed a spotter, but looked up to see who it was. "Jaime, what are you doing in this dump on a Friday night?" "See her over there...I'm going to leave here with her number." Sandor looked over to where Jaime was pointing and noticed he was referring to one of the personal trainers that worked at the gym. "You mean Brienne?" Jaime just nodded. Sandor had to keep from laughing, "Good luck with that, I don't think she bats for your team." Jaime just rolled his eyes.

After working out, Sandor decided he would pick up dinner on the way home. So he wasn't wallowing in his own filth, he decided to shower and change before heading out. As he was leaving the gym, Jaime came running up to him. "Where are you headed this evening old friend?" "Just going to grab a bite to eat then head home." Jaime just chuckled, "Now that sounds boring, mind if I join you?" "I thought you were trying to hang around here to get Brienne's number." Jaime rubbing the back of his neck, "She threatened to kick my ass when I asked her out." Sandor snorted, "Alright pretty boy, where do you want to eat?"

"Seriously Jaime, you want to eat here?" "Yeah, best sandwiches in town and the desserts are amazing...oh and the coffee is fantastic." Sandor looked up at the sign over the small coffee shop: "Sansa's Sweet and Savory." Sandor reluctantly followed Jaime into the little diner only noticing the 1950s style furnishings. For a Friday night, the diner was busy, but not so busy they couldn't get a table. The waitstaff were even dressed in 50s style bowling shirts and a jukebox in the corner was playing 50s music. Sandor had to admit that the diner had a cool vibe.

Sandor had his nose in a menu when he heard Jaime speaking, "Oh hey Sansa!" "Hi Jaime, the usual?" "Sure" "And for you, what can I get you?" Sandor responded without looking up, "I'll have a black decaf coffee, a turkey burger with no bun and a side of steamed vegetables." "Sure thing sugar."

Sandor slid the menu back into the cubby beside the condiment rack on the table and started to ask Jaime what he had said to Brienne to make her threaten to kick his ass. As Jaime was speaking he looked around the restaurant then saw her behind the counter talking to a customer. She looked up and saw him, then smiled. Then he heard, "Sandor, Sandor are you even paying attention? Dude, what are you staring at?" Then Jaime turned and saw Sandor staring at Sansa.

Their meal was brought to the table by another waitress. Sandor saw that Sansa was busy and they ate mainly talking about work at that point since Sandor worked for Jaime's father. Towards the end of the meal, Sansa came by and topped off Sandor's coffee. "Do you two want some pie tonight, I have a really good cherry pie fresh from the oven." Jaime almost choked on his drink when she said that also noticing that she was staring at Sandor when she said it.

Sandor never ate sweets, but said "screw it" when she mentioned pie. "I will have some of that." Sansa turned to Jaime, "What about you Jaime?" Jaime looked up trying to stifle a laugh, "Keylime for me! Sandor can have your cherry pie allllll to himself." Sansa let out a small gasp and walked away. Jaime started laughing at that point leaving Sandor in a state of confusion.

Their pie was brought by the same waitress that brought their dinner by earlier. When they went to pay, they took their checks up to the cash register where Sansa was standing. As he paid his bill, Sansa asked if she would see him at the gym on Monday, Sandor just nodded as she handed him a receipt.

As they left the restaurant, Jaime indicated he was headed in the opposite direction and told Sandor to have a good night. Sandor looked down about to toss the receipt in a nearby trash can when he noticed something written on it: "Call me! Sansa." Listed was her number with a heart drawn at the bottom. Sandor just grinned and thought to himself...good night indeed.


End file.
